<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad Infinitum by the_grumpy_ottsel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020331">Ad Infinitum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_grumpy_ottsel/pseuds/the_grumpy_ottsel'>the_grumpy_ottsel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Time Travel, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_grumpy_ottsel/pseuds/the_grumpy_ottsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a selfish desire ignites a connection between the unlikeliest of individuals: a youkai warlord of legend and a time-traveling priestess, forging a connection so rare that even the boundaries of time and space were unable to keep them apart. With war looming on the horizon, she has no choice but to trust in her unlikely ally, and forge her place in a world alien to her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Inu no Taishou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last gasp of summer left the afternoon sluggish and over-warm. Sunshine streamed through the forest canopy, bathing the dusty stretch of road to Kaede’s village in shades of gold. The oppressive heat slowed the pace of the group to a near-crawl, but they had made good time earlier that morning and were on course to make it to the village before sundown.</p>
<p>Their run-in with Garamaru had done a number on them. They had each earned their fair share of aches and pains, although physically, Sango was in the worst shape. A lucky strike to her thigh had put her out of commission for at least a week and needed treatment beyond the basic field-triage Kagome was capable of.</p>
<p>The mental toll of their adventure presented itself in other ways. Miroku, flirtatious, bold Miroku spoke little and ate even less, spending most evenings in meditation and sneaking glances at his cursed hand when he thought no one was looking. Shippou had taken it upon himself to keep him company, claiming his shoulder for his perch and trying to draw him out of his odd mood with kitsune tricks with fervor. If the kit was somewhat overzealous in his attempt to distract himself as he was Miroku, the monk was kind enough not to mention it.</p>
<p>Inuyasha had been almost as bad as Kirara in his watchfulness; it was only the threat of receiving the ‘sitting’ of his life that kept him away when the girls went off to bathe, so unwilling he was to let any of his little pack out of his sight. While Kagome was pleased by the attention, she was equally concerned by his poor conceal distress.</p>
<p>His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit it, but Kagome knew that the encounter with Garamaru had shaken him badly. He’d been unusually clingy the whole journey back. She’d been worried of course but didn’t understand just how serious his mental state was until he didn't voice a single objection when she tentatively asked him about returning to the village to resupply.</p>
<p>Inuyasha shifted his hands to get a better grip on her thighs, flexing his fingers as he did so, his thumb absently sweeping back and forth over the red fabric of her hakama. She’d donned the garment out of desperation than any true desire to wear it – clean clothes were a luxury and her spares had been destroyed when her pack had been looted by Garamaru’s lackeys. She tucked her nose between his neck and shoulder in response, smiling at the subsonic rumble that vibrated through both his body and subsequently her own.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha?”</p>
<p>He tapped a clawed finger against her thigh in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling any better?"</p>
<p>He snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking you that wench? You're the one who almost turned into moth food."</p>
<p>Kagome rolled her eyes and propped her chin on his shoulder. The rumble started again, and her smile widened. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing it. Either way, she wasn’t going to draw attention to it. It usually only happened when he was completely relaxed or stressed out of his mind; she suspected it was a self-soothing thing.</p>
<p>"Maybe so, but you were alone out there while we were trapped. I know I would have been scared if it'd been you."</p>
<p>Inuyasha slowed his pace until they were out of earshot of their friends. His grip on her thighs tightened for a moment before he answered.</p>
<p>"I was."</p>
<p>She didn’t think he’d admit it – getting Inuyasha to open up about his feelings was a nightmare and a half. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to interrupt lest he change his mind and clam up again.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to protect you,” he continued, “It's what's made me try so hard to be stronger." He took a shuddering breath. "And when you were wrapped up in that bastard's cocoon, I felt so fucking helpless. It's my job to protect you and I fucking <em>couldn't</em>."</p>
<p>The slight catch in his voice was her undoing. Kagome squeezed him as best she could from her place on his back, burrowing her head deeper into the junction of his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>“But you did, Inuyasha,” she reassured, her voice slightly muffled, “You rescued all of us. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here now.”</p>
<p>He was shaking his head before she’d finished speaking. “Not good enough. I should’ve been stronger, faster. You were stuck in that bastard’s illusion and I couldn’t get to you in time. You… you suffered because I didn’t do a better job.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s growl drew him up short, Inuyasha pausing mid-step in surprise before moving on. She'd obviously been spending too much time with him, she thought dimly as she reached up to tweak his ear.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that for?”</p>
<p>"Because you're being an idiot,” she retorted. “There was no way any of us could have predicted what he was going to do to us. And even if we did, I doubt we could’ve stopped it anyway. What matters is we defeated him and we’re still here, all thanks to you. You’ve always protected us as best you can, Inuyasha, but we’re always going to get into some sort of trouble.”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Most humans don’t attract nearly as much trouble as you do, wench.”</p>
<p>She grinned and leaned forward a bit to press a kiss to his cheek. “And you always pull me out of it. So, stop blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn she saw his cheeks begin to color. He let out a quiet <em>keh </em>before sobering.</p>
<p>"If something were to happen to you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself."</p>
<p>A lump formed in her throat at the sentiment. How long had she wanted to hear something like that from him? Too long, if she were being honest. Still, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Inuyasha,” she replied firmly. “I promised you I'd stay by your side, didn't I?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don't know why it hasn't sunk into that thick skull of yours yet, but I have total faith in you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."</p>
<p>He huffed the sound barely perceptible above the loud droning of insects. "I know. The most stubborn wench I know." He squeezed her thighs again after a brief pause. "Just… I need you with me, Kagome. I can't lose you."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to lose me, idiot. I’m your best friend.” He grunted, slanting a half-hearted glare out of the corner of his eye. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to be more careful from now on."</p>
<p>He grumbled something under his breath that sounded vaguely like ‘more trouble than she was worth’. Giggling, she squeezed him again.</p>
<p>“Face it, dog-boy, you’d be bored without me.”</p>
<p>“Keh.”</p>
<p>Giggling turned into full-on laughter as he scowled, but his growling had begun again as some of the tension in his shoulders eased, and Kagome knew all was okay.</p>
<p>The sudden roll of thunder broke their comfortable silence was immediately followed by a dazzling streak of lightning. Inuyasha broke into a run in a race against the rain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The band of adventurers arrived just in the nick of time to Kaede's hut before the heavens opened to release a torrential downpour. The elder priestess immediately took charge of Sango to begin treating her leg properly, while Shippou planted himself by the fire, watching with interest as Miroku began to prepare dinner.</p>
<p>The rain let up sometime before dusk, fading to a fine mist. Peace filled Kaede’s small hut as they relaxed, warm and dry with full bellies, finally able to let their guard down for a little while. In his customary corner Inuyasha dozed, Kirara and Shippo both curled in his lap, while Sango and Miroku spoke quietly, heads close together.</p>
<p>Kagome wanted to enjoy the peace but she felt a strange restlessness, like a persistent itch in the back of her mind. The more she tried to ignore it the more it worsened until finally it became unbearable. She put away her math book and stretched, wincing at the pops and snaps that followed.</p>
<p>Sango glanced over at her, brow raised in a question when she stood, sneaking a glance at the napping demons. When Inuyasha didn’t stir she said, “I’m going to go for a walk.”</p>
<p>“Alone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kagome shrugged. “I guess I’m still a little bothered by what happened. Just need some time to think.”</p>
<p>Sango frowned. “Take your bow, just in case,” she said, tilting her chin towards the weapon resting beside Kagome’s pack.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon,” Kagome said, shouldering the bow and quiver. With one more glance toward Inuyasha to make sure he was still asleep, she pulled back the matting over the door and stepped out into the night.</p>
<p>For a while she wandered aimlessly, taking in the quiet night. The rain had washed away the more unpleasant scents that came with living in a village and left the air cool and clean. The normally busy village had wound down for the evening; smoke from cookfires wafted from the huts and the occasional snippet of conversation could be heard.</p>
<p>So lost in her thoughts Kagome was taken aback to find her feet had taken her to the god-tree. She padded closer, deftly climbing the roots to lay her hand on the scarred wood.</p>
<p>To say the tree of ages was important to her was akin to saying humans needed oxygen; to many people it may have just been a tree – a magnificent one with an ancient history – but to Kagome it was the most important tree in her life. She had learned to climb in it, hiding in the boughs from her kid brother, and spent many an afternoon beneath its branches reading and lazing about. It’d been her refuge when her father left; it’d bourne witnessed to all her tears and the silent listener to her secrets she didn’t share. It was where she’d met Inuyasha.</p>
<p>He’d spent fifty years in an enchanted sleep as punishment for his supposed betrayal of the village’s priestess and attempted theft of the Shikon no Tama. And yet despite the accusations the tree had protected him in a way, cradling his prone body with thick vines.</p>
<p>Kagome wasn’t sure if the tree was truly aware, or at least not in the way anyone would recognize as sentient, but her grandfather had always said that it was special, the guardian of the shrine and the land around it, making it a sacred, holy place. And if that were so, and not her grandfather just rambling, surely the tree would have rejected Inuyasha in some way, and not protected him.</p>
<p>She pressed her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes. Her grasp of her holy powers was still weak but sometimes if she was in the right place she could summon the smallest of embers. She concentrated on tugging at the power she knew was there but was just barely out of her reach.</p>
<p>The tree thrummed in response. She placed her hands flat on the rough bark and focused on the gentle energy that flowed into her palms and into her body, soothing her various aches and racing thoughts. She held the position until the energy from the tree receded. Taking that as her cue to leave, Kagome dropped back down to the ground to return to the hut.</p>
<p>She froze as Shinidamachū glided silently through the forest canopy. Some clutched orbs of light that could only be souls; those that were unburdened twisted and turned gracefully in the air. It was one of these that broke away from its brethren to snake towards her.</p>
<p>Automatically her hand reached for her bow but she waited to nock an arrow on the string. Apprehension made her tense – there was only one person she knew affiliated with the creatures.</p>
<p>
  <em>Inuyasha, please don’t be with her.</em>
</p>
<p>The soul collector made no move to attack. It floated around her almost close enough to touch. Once it was sure it had her attention, it flew toward the well clearing. It stopped and looked back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does it… want me to follow it?</em>
</p>
<p>She took a step forward. The soul collector twisted and coiled in strange movements before moving along, slow enough for Kagome to keep pace in the dark forest.</p>
<p>Kikyo sat on the lip of the well. When she didn’t acknowledge Kagome’s presence she thought perhaps that she hadn’t been noticed. The soul collector she’d been following slid through the air to curl around Kikyo, brushing the side of its face against its mistress’ cheek.</p>
<p>“Come,” Kikyo said finally, beckoning her over.</p>
<p>Kagome hesitated. Reshouldering her bow, she stepped into the clearing and said, “If you’re looking for Inuyasha, he’s back in the village.”</p>
<p>A soul collector, this one clutching one of the orbs of light, floated around Kikyo whereupon it dropped its cargo. The light fell into her chest, glowing brightly at the contact before being absorbed. Kikyo’s mouth tightened before she resumed her usual blank expression.</p>
<p>“I am not here for Inuyasha.”</p>
<p>Relief chased away Kagome’s tension but she didn’t allow herself to relax fully. The dead priestess couldn’t be trusted, no matter what Inuyasha thought. “Kaede then? She’s assisting with a birth right now, but I’m sure she’d make time for you if you need to speak with her.”</p>
<p>“I am not here for my sister,” she replied. “I am here for you.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s blood turned to ice in her veins.</p>
<p>“Me? What could you possibly want with me?”</p>
<p>Kikyo turned her head and leveled her with an inscrutable look that made Kagome feel like a bug under a microscope. Her dark eyes dragged slowly up and down Kagome’s form, no doubt taking in the traditional miko garb she’d yet to change out of. Even level-headed Kaede had done a double-take, the outfit making her resemblance to her predecessor undeniable.</p>
<p>When she finished her appraisal, Kikyo tipped her head up to consider the sky. “Did you know that this clearing is where Inuyasha and I first met?”</p>
<p>Kagome blinked, feeling slightly off-kilter by the unexpected conversational gambit.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I had heard a cry of pain and came to see what assistance I could offer, only to find an annoyed half-demon standing in the remains of the mantis demon he had slain.” Her lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile. “He had not realized that those particular demons tend to die quite messily and as such ended up with a faceful of ichor.”</p>
<p>“If it bothered him so much, you’d think he’d be more careful,” Kagome replied with a grimace. “Right after I freed him, he slew Madame Centipede, but we both ended up covered in youkai guts.”</p>
<p>Kikyo nodded. “Yes, I would imagine you did. He was always rather enthusiastic in battle. I am… glad to know that at least hasn’t changed. She bowed her head and brushed her fingers against the aged wood of the well. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light but Kagome could have sworn she saw faint sparks.</p>
<p>“This well was constructed from the wood of the Tree of Ages – the tree which I sealed Inuyasha,” she continued, her usual monotone taking on a wistful quality. “Its vital life force had lain dormant for years upon counting. And then one year ago it inexplicably became active once again.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s brow furrowed. “A year ago? But what could have caused it to –“ Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh! That’s when I first came through the well, on my fifteenth birthday!”</p>
<p>Another soul collector glided silently around Kikyo. With a pale hand she reached out to the creature, palm up, whereupon it dropped a soul which sank like a stone into her body.</p>
<p>“A curious thing, is it not?” She glanced at Kagome, dark eyes unreadable.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wondered why it let me through,” Kagome admitted. It’d been a puzzle she’d wrestled with since the day she’d fallen through time.</p>
<p>“The answer is simple enough. You are my reincarnation but more importantly, born with the Shikon in your very flesh.” She smiled bitterly. “No matter how large or devasting, the universe has its own ways of righting wrongs. It deemed it appropriate to have my reincarnation be the one to mend my mistake.”</p>
<p>Kaede had theorized the same thing. In it way it made perfect sense; while she and Kikyo were wholly different people who’d lived very different lives, they shared a soul. In that way, they were connected. When Kikyo died, and in so doing failed her mission to protect the sacred jewel, the consequences followed her into her next life, <em>Kagome’s</em> life to fix her mistake.</p>
<p>It made sense, but if you were to ask Kagome, she’d say that she didn’t think it was very fair. But the universe did not care about fairness. It was concerned with balancing the scales of destiny, and Kagome had been chosen as the instrument to do so.</p>
<p>“And yet I wonder – what will you do once this wrong has been rectified? You are an outsider to this world of ours. You do not belong here.” She tilted her head as she considered Kagome once more. “But I would imagine you don’t quite belong in your own world anymore either, do you?”</p>
<p>In a single sentence she had given voice to the creeping fear Kagome had been desperately avoiding. She walked a fine line between her duty to the past and the demands of her future, struggling to keep the balance between the two. But her efforts sometimes felt fruitless, and she found herself more often than not feeling alienated in both timelines. She was too modern and outspoken for the feudal era, but she couldn’t imagine settling for the mundane safety of her own world, having seen and dare far too much beyond most people's imagination.</p>
<p>It was a painful thought. She’d worked so hard to keep up with both of her lives that it was a miracle she hadn’t burned herself out. It was inevitable of course – there was only so much a person could take and even Kagome had her limit.</p>
<p>She was a fish out of water; or rather, a priestess literally out of time.</p>
<p>“My friends need me here,” Kagome said, squaring her shoulders. “We have to defeat Naraku.”</p>
<p>“You are no warrior,” Kikyo countered. There was no malice in her tone, only a cool indifference that was somehow worse. “Affection is not a good enough reason to continue being a liability.  Your friends do you a disservice by not telling you this.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me all of this? What have I ever done to you?” Kagome’s hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides.</p>
<p>“If you were meant to be here, you would have been born here. Yet, you remain, an interloper clinging to a silly girl’s dream of adventure although you are barely capable of keeping yourself alive.”</p>
<p>“What happened to it being appropriate that I be here to fix <em>your </em>mistake?” Kagome demanded, stepping further into the clearing. The soul collectors scattered as her aura swelled. “If I was so incapable, then why was I brought back here to fix this mess?”</p>
<p>“A mess of <em>your </em>making. Was it not you who shattered the jewel?”</p>
<p>“It was an accident - ”</p>
<p>“An accident that was still your fault.”</p>
<p>The silence stretched between them for a long moment before it was broken once again by Kikyo.</p>
<p>“Please understand that I am doing you a kindness by telling you these things.”</p>
<p>Kagome bristled. “Kindness? In what way is any of this kindness?”</p>
<p>Kikyo arched a brow. “The truth is seldom easy to hear, but lies are worse to bear. My sister and Inuyasha see remnants of me through you; your appearance, your powers – all of it comes from me. You are a shade of what I was, and a poor one at that.”</p>
<p>“And yet you managed to screw up so badly that your <em>copy </em>had to be dragged back through time to fix <em>your </em>mistake. I didn’t ask to do your job!”</p>
<p>The realization hit as Kagome watched something flicker in the other woman’s eyes, the smallest of cracks in her usual inscrutable façade. “That’s what this is all about, isn’t it? You think I’ve stolen your life.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you?” Kikyo asked tartly. “You have taken my role as the jewel’s protector and my place in Inuyasha’s heart.”</p>
<p>Kagome wanted to hate her right then. But instead of hatred, compassion bloomed. It was as clear as day to her now: Kikyo was still grieving.</p>
<p>Kaede had told her the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo’s doomed romance shortly after she’d arrival in the feudal era. All Kikyo had ever wanted was to live her life as a normal woman, to have a husband and children of her own. Instead, she had been graced with holy powers so strong that she had been chosen as the protector of the jewel; the final nail in the coffin of her dream.</p>
<p>She did what was expected of her – right up until she crossed paths with a half-demon.</p>
<p>In her heart, Kagome didn't believe the two were as deeply in love as they thought they were. They were two lonely souls that had happened to come together, one an outcast for the crime of being born, the other a priestess put on a pedestal that she didn't even want.</p>
<p>It was Kikyo who wanted to use the jewel to make Inuyasha fully human, something that Kagome found completely despicable. Not only was it a selfish wish but it completely disregarded Inuyasha’s feelings. He <em>hated </em>his human nights. Despite his feelings of inadequacy as a half-demon, he embraced his demonic heritage, enjoyed it even. Kikyo’s desire for a mortal husband and escape from her duties would have robbed him of the one thing he liked about himself.</p>
<p>It was no wonder the bond between them had been so easily shattered. They didn’t even trust each other enough to accept the other just the way they were.</p>
<p>And so Kikyo had died bitterly, never having been able to escape the life she’d so despised, and Inuyasha lost fifty years of his own. It was a tragic ending to an equally tragic tale, but the past was over and done with. All anyone could do was look toward the future, no matter how painful.</p>
<p>“I could never replace you in Inuyasha’s heart, Kikyo,” she said quietly. “He’s made it clear it belongs to you.” Kagome bit her lip as she considered her next words carefully. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to step aside because you tell me to. I made a promise to stay by his side. You of all people should know how much it would hurt him if the people who love him were to abandon him.”</p>
<p>The elder woman sighed and slowly shook her head. "You are a selfish, foolish girl to have made such a promise. Are you so naïve as to think you would be allowed to stay here once your quest is done?"</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Kikyo’s eyes turned flinty. She stood up and took a step toward the frozen Kagome. “Do you truly not understand? <em>You do not belong here.</em>” She said slowly, enunciating as if Kagome were a child. “As soon as your ‘usefulness’ runs its course, you will be returned to where you belong.”</p>
<p>Icy horror slid down her spine. Kagome took a step back, and then another, trying to put some space between her and her predecessor, but unwilling to show her back.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. It can't be! I couldn't abandon my friends like that!</em>
</p>
<p>"You are my copy in every way, Kagome. Including how our tales end."</p>
<p>"I don't believe that – nothing is set in stone," she snapped back stubbornly. Her lip quivered despite her words. "Our choices are what define our lives, not some foretold destiny."</p>
<p>Kikyo laughed, a bitter hollow sound. "A child's view of things. But I cannot begrudge you that – you are just barely on the cusp of adulthood. Let me give you some advice: you are not strong enough to fight the whims of fate. Accept your lot in life with dignity. You are a child playing with forces beyond your knowledge and any attempt to rise above your station will result only in tragedy.”</p>
<p>“That's where you and I differ, Kikyo. You settled. I'm not going to let the idea of fate and destiny shackle me. You have to take what you want if you want it badly enough. Maybe I'm just stubborn like Inuyasha says. But at the end of the day, I refuse to give up and have someone dictate what I can and can’t do. It's <em>my </em>life. And no one can take that away from me."</p>
<p>Kikyo regarded her coolly before she lifted her hands. In a flash Kagome was suddenly swarmed by Shinidamachū as they wrapped their bodies around her, trapping her arms at her sides. She heard several snaps of wood as the arrows gave way under the pressure of their writhing bodies.</p>
<p>They lifted her from the ground, carrying her across the clearing under her feet dangled over the well shaft. She watched with horror as Kikyo braced her hands against the wood, murmuring what could only be a spell too softly for her to hear. Beneath her feet the well seemed to shudder, the portal glowing to life as the wood emitted sparks of pink and blue light.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you do speak wisdom,” Kikyo said softly. “I am dead; there is no consequence worse than that.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p>Kikyo smiled; it was beautiful, completely transforming her face into something unrecognizable. She had always been lovely but it had been a cold beauty; this was something else, and Kagome understood just how Inuyasha fell head over heels for her.</p>
<p>“I am taking back the life that should have been mine. It is time for you to return home, Kagome. Your services are no longer needed.”</p>
<p>She had barely finished her sentence when the Shinidamachū released their hold on Kagome all at once, sending her tumbling down the well and into the glowing brilliance of the time-slip.</p>
<p>Still smiling, Kikyo knelt and pulled out a small knife, and began to carve a spell into the wood. Before she could finish, she heard a shout from the woods behind her. Slapping the well in frustration, she beckoned her soul collectors to carry her away. The spell to seal the time portal was a delicate one; she would have to return to complete it, lest it degrade and her efforts were wasted.</p>
<p>With a gesture, she summoned her Shinidamachū who carried her away and set her down in the low hanging branch of an ancient tree some distance away. She closed her eyes as her servants dropped more souls into her slowly degrading body. It was only a matter of time before it failed her. Perhaps she had been too hasty in sending Kagome back home, she thought. It would certainly be easier if she had taken back the remainder of her soul.</p>
<p>But all things must end and her own was approaching once again. At least now she had a say in the matter. She would die on her own terms and Inuyasha with her. If she must go to hell, then at least she would not go alone.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kagome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, this needed an update because I love Tōga and I felt like he was a little too creepy with his insistence on persuasion. Also, Seiraiga: yes, I know Sesshomaru surpassed Tōga with Bakusaiga, but I can't resist giving my favorite doggo his own toy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tōga did <em>not </em>like surprises.</p><p>In his eyes, everything had a place, and if everything were managed, it would all stay in its place. Tōga enjoyed his duties to his house and his lands that came with the status of alpha and cardinal lord. He ruled with a firm but fair hand and was widely regarded by both youkai and humans to be an honorable leader. So long as one did their duty and minded their place, his people were free to go about their business as they saw fit.</p><p>Part of those duties included patrolled the borders of his territory to reestablish the boundaries with his scent and youki. A warning and deterrent both to those sensitive to such things. It was during one of such patrols around the furthermost forests of his territory that Tōga was completely blindsided.</p><p>Reiki sharp and clear, washed over his skin like icy fire, overloading his senses and temporarily blinding him. The waves of energy created an artificial wind that buffeted the trees, causing millennia-old trunks to creak in protest. With a grunt, he planted his feet firmly against the earth to brace against the barrage of spiritual power, his own youki rising in a swirl of gold.</p><p>It was over almost as soon as it had begun. The energy disappeared abruptly, leaving behind a strange vacuum. The forest had been robbed of its normal cacophony; his ears rang in the unnatural silence. Worse still was the air itself. The burst of power had been scoured clean of all the usual scents of the wilds. The chill scent of reiki burned his sensitive nose and he sneezed in rapid succession to clear it.</p><p>He waited some moments before moving. His youki flared in steady pulses, the swirling gold cloaking him against the alien reiki that somehow still lingered. He sped toward the source of the explosion, the grass barely having a chance to bend under his boots in his haste. He drew up short at the end of a tree line. What lay beyond was a mostly empty clearing at the center of which was an ancient dilapidated well. Many strange grey lumps of various sizes were scattered around the flattened grass. In the blinding stillness, everything stood in stark relief the colors of the grass and trees unnaturally sharp and the very sky a searing blue.</p><p>Tōga laid a hand on Seiraiga's hilt and stepped into the clearing. A few feet ahead of him laid the scattered remnants of one of the strange lumps. He crouched down beside it, looking it over with a critical eye.</p><p>"Youkai," he murmured. A lower level one, likely a mindless, base creature if it had to guess if its primitive form was anything to go by. The remains were completely grey – as if the life had been completely drained from it. With a frown, Tōga expanded his senses but he couldn't detect even the faintest flicker of youki. Impossible, he thought, leaning closer. Even in death traces of demonic energy lingered. There was no rush of blood or sign of breathing, so it was certainly dead. Yet its scent was missing. Were someone not seeing it visually the corpse would be virtually undetectable.</p><p>With a single clawed finger, Tōga poked the remains. It dissolved in a shower of pink ash, the faintest brush of purity flickering over his skin.</p><p>He looked up and swept his eyes across the unmoving lumps in the meadow again. All base-born youkai – every single one dead from purification. He drew his sword and circled the well. Puffs of purified ash floated around his ankles as he stepped on pieces of youkai. Three steps, two steps, one –</p><p>A human female was sprawled face-down in the grass, one arm outstretched towards the remains of a shattered bow. She was quite small and clad in the traditional priestess garb. He closed the distance between them and knelt; with one hand on his sword, he used the other to turn her over.</p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>Tōga was not the sort to lose his head over a pretty face; the courts of the cardinal lords were full of them, and even more outside of them. There was beauty to be found everywhere, even among humans, although the priestess before him, however, possessed a beauty seldom seen beyond her people's nobility. Her blue-black hair was thick and glossy from adequate nutrition, while her clear, fair skin spoke of a life spent indoors. His brow knitted in confusion when he took her hand and beheld the callouses there.</p><p><em>A princess who showed spiritual powers, perhaps? </em>He wondered, rubbing his thumb over her palm. It seemed likely. He leaned forward to search for a scent and nearly reeled back in shock.</p><p>Peach blossoms and honeysuckle teased his nose with an undercurrent of something he couldn't quite identify but gave the distinct impression of a rainy spring morning.</p><p>In the short eternity between one inhale and the next, everything he ever knew changed. This little woman-child, so small and sweet looking, was his true mate. Human. Fragile.</p><p><em>Dead</em>.</p><p>Her heart was silent, just as her lungs drew no breath; eyes as blue as the sky stared sightlessly. Grief threatened to choke him as Tōga knelt beside her, his hand cupping her cheek almost of its own accord. She was still warm. His eyes narrowed – perhaps it wasn't too late?</p><p>Tōga rose to his full height and unsheathed the second sword at his waist. In the evening sun, the newly forged blade shone as bright as starlight. Tenseiga, Totosai had named it, the sword of heaven, with the power to bring the dead back to life.</p><p>His grip tightened on the hilt. This would be its first test.</p><p>The sword pulsed. Hazy shapes crawled across the female's form, accompanied by the clinking of heavy chains: imps of the underworld, preparing to drag her soul to hell. Tōga snarled and swung Tenseiga through the spectral bodies, watching with satisfaction as they and their chains vanished. He sheathed Tenseiga and watched as she suddenly drew breath once again. He in turn released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and knelt beside her again.</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>He picked her up carefully, cradling her close to his chest. The softest whispers of reiki brushed his skin, teasing his youki to the fore. With a gentle pulse, he wrapped it around her instantly her reiki responded, sharp and clear for but a moment before settling into a soft pink, responding sweetly to his own shimmering gold.</p><p>Satisfied his precious cargo was secure in his arms, Tōga slipped silently into the trees beyond the clearing, leaving no trace that he and the girl had ever been there, the odd crackling of purity slowly dissipating behind them.</p><hr/><p>Tōga was quick to put distance between himself and the clearing. Night was approaching and he needed to get his mate somewhere safe. He took comfort in the slow, steady beat of her heart; the scent of death no longer lingered but it would forever be burned within his memory, an echo of a nightmare he was determined would never come to pass again.</p><p>Shelter was found in one of the dens that were scattered across his territory. The air was stale from lack of habitation, but it would do for now. He set her down gently before he busied himself with starting a fire, using the firewood stacked neatly on the far wall. Several furs were folded beside it. He shook them out, and once he was satisfied with the little nest, he relocated her to them. She made a small noise in her sleep before rolling over, nestling further into the warmth.</p><p>The fire crackled merrily, filling the cave with a pleasant warmth that beat back the chill of the approaching evening. He looked toward the mouth of the cave. He needed to hunt. The adrenaline had yet to abate and she needed to eat. It pained him to leave her side so soon but needs outweighing his wants, and he disappeared into the trees in pursuit of dinner.</p><p>This distant part of his territory had always been one of his favorites. There was a certain serenity here specific to ancient things; here the trees grew thick and tall, silent sentinels to the life around them. As he let his body slip into the more compact version of his true form to hunt, he allowed his mind to wander back to the little woman back at camp.</p><p>It wasn't unheard of for youkai to find their mates in humans. Uncommon, but not as rare as one would think. They held a better status in youkai society than others, such as vassals or friends; human lives were so brief that many youkai simply didn't bother with them. Some held a dislike of the species. Others valued them as a food source.</p><p>The miko's humanity didn't present too much of an issue; he'd done his duty as Inu no Taisho and produced a full-blooded heir. His line was secure with Sesshomaru, and despite his worries over his son's developing personality, he was shaping up to be quite the leader. Tōga had no intention of dying anytime soon but if the worst were to come to pass, he was assured the West would be in capable hands.</p><p>No, the problem was her status as a miko.</p><p>For obvious reasons miko and other beings with holy powers simply did not mix with youkai. They were natural enemies. The odds of his people accepting a miko as his lady – especially one of her caliber – was worryingly slim. Of course, as the lord his word was law. But he would rather they accept her willingly.</p><p>But would she?</p><p>The aftermath of the battle in the clearing was enough to plant a seed of doubt. All her victims were youkai. Tōga growled, startling a rabbit from the bush beside him; he paid it no mind, it being too small to bother with. He'd been so focused on his people accepting her that he hadn't considered she might not accept them.</p><p>Might reject him.</p><p>Mates knew each other. Even the human ones without knowledge of the bonds knew it somewhere deep inside that it was right, that it was meant to be. But he couldn't recall any stories of those humans containing any sort of holy powers. Would she reject him on principle? Perhaps fight the bond?</p><p>Would he be willing to let her go if she did?</p><p>His beast snarled at the thought. He couldn't let her slip away. It wasn't in his nature. She was his and he was hers and that's all there was to it. And yet…</p><p>He wanted her to come to him willingly. The thought of forcing her to his side made him ill; mates were to be treasured, not controlled. He wanted a partner. An equal to stand with him. There were few enough that could claim equal footing with him. The miko was one of them, even if her powers were the opposite of his own – which proved to be a rather large problem.</p><p>If she did reject him, he couldn't let her roam free among his lands. Duty came before desires; even if she proved peaceful she was still a risk simply because of what she was, if not <em>who </em>she was. All threats were to be slain on sight, but that wasn't an option with her, similarly with banishment as his instincts simply wouldn't allow him to let her walk away.</p><p>He needed her to want to stay. Force was never applied to females, especially with mating. It had to be her choice, one he refused to make for her. No doubt it would take some effort on his end, but he had no problem with showing her the best of his heart, to give her a reason to want to stay at his side where she belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the western lands, Sesshōmaru stood guard over his little pack. The grove they now rested in was not what he would have chosen, but Rin was still recovering from some human illness and thus Sesshōmaru deemed it best to stop for the evening. He was reclined against an ancient tree, right leg bent and his wrist resting casually upon it, with his pelt pooled beside him and his ward tucked within.</p>
<p>All was well and yet Sesshōmaru was still unsettled.</p>
<p>He tipped his head back and inhaled deeply, golden eyes drifting to half-mast as he cataloged the various scents. The loamy soil of disturbed earth, the sweet smell of sap from the tree at his back, the must-and-brimstone of the dragonet curled up beside the now dying fire, and the more delicate scent of lavender and cedar of his ward, interlaced the flowers she so often adorned herself with.</p>
<p>Something rustled in the bushes beyond. He fixated on them, sharp eyes narrowed as he curled his lip to reveal even sharper fangs. A muffled thump was immediately followed by a small cry; two kitsune kits tumbled out of the foliage in their play. Rin stirred at the sound. A subsonic growl rumbled in Sesshōmaru’s chest in warning. The kits froze, suddenly aware of the predator they’d unwittingly disturbed.</p>
<p>He made no move towards them and had no intention to; kits were much like pups in their enthusiasm for play, and while he normally would have paid them no mind, Rin was still in recovery and he would not have anything disturb her much-needed rest. </p>
<p>A vixen lept from the bushes over her kits' heads, red fur bristling, and fangs bared to defend her offspring.</p>
<p>He regarded her calmly. She was very young, bearing only three tails. Three more kits ventured out to investigate what was going on, huddling under their mother’s belly. They were quite small, all fuzzy fur and big eyes. It was most likely their first trip out of the den, he noted with some amusement.</p>
<p>After another tense moment, the vixen dropped her eyes and inclined her head before urging her kits back into the safety of the trees, presumably to the den that was no doubt nearby. It was only when they were out of sight that Sesshōmaru allowed himself a small, rare smile that quickly vanished when Rin made a small sound of discomfort.</p>
<p>He petted her hair in a soothing gesture, mindful of his claws as he stroked them through her short tresses. Rin looked up, blinking her big brown eyes sleepily. She opened her mouth to speak but was instead overcome by a coughing fit. His hand relocated to her back, sweeping up and down until she recovered.</p>
<p>"Lord Sesshōmaru? Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep, Rin," he murmured, sharp claws once more gently combing through her wild mane of hair. "You are safe."</p>
<p>"I know," she replied through a wide yawn. Her lips tipped up in her characteristic sweet smile. "You're here." As she snuggled deeper into the thick pelt, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. She hummed happily as her breathing steadied and deepened as she was pulled back once more into sleep, breathing easier than she had earlier that day. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ah-Uhn’s heads come up almost as one. They heaved themselves up with a groan, all four reptilian eyes focused eastward and up into the heavens.</p>
<p>In a fluid movement, the daiyoukai stood, mindful not to disturb Rin’s little nest as he came to stand beside the agitated dragonet.</p>
<p>Ah-Uhn had always been unusual. Sesshōmaru clearly remembered when his father had brought them home. He'd found them abandoned in a rocky crag on the northern borders of their lands, his father had explained, thin and vulnerable, clearly having been abandoned. The females were vicious in the defense of their offspring until they were self-sufficient before driving them from the nest. Ah-Uhn was far too small to fend for themselves. Indeed, upon further investigating, Toga had found the remote nest far above and deduced they had been driven out most likely due to their perceived deformity. Dragons were vain, proud creatures, with no tolerance for imperfections. It took only the offering of food that coaxed them to follow him home.</p>
<p>Five years before his majority, Sesshōmaru’s honored father gifted him the then little dragonet, to give him something to care for. Under his watchful eye, the brothers grew big and strong. In terms of abilities they had the usual electric attacks and gift of flight, the unusual brothers took it a step further by having a keen sense of intuition – an ability that had at several times proven most useful in regard to danger. If Ah-Uhn were disturbed by something, Sesshōmaru knew to pay attention.</p>
<p>The dragonet tossed their heads and trundled over to Sesshōmaru's still sleeping pup and flopped down to curl around the fluffy pelt. Uhn blinked sleepily, his great head tilted to monitor his tiny charge as Ah remained alert and on guard.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Sesshōmaru took to the skies in his orb form and followed his instincts to wherever the nagging feeling led.</p>
<p>He landed on the roof of the hut in the village that Inuyasha claimed as his territory. His lip curled at the foul stench that went with locations habited by humans: livestock, unwashed bodies, the standing water of the rice paddies. All of which assaulted his nose in an unpleasant cacophony. Disgusting, but not out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Beneath his feet, a figure emerged and with it the hauntingly familiar scent of peach blossoms and honeysuckle and the early dawn of spring.</p>
<p>The miko had been a mystery since the moment he laid eyes on her back in the tomb of his honored father. She bore a startling resemblance to his honored father’s mate; a little younger perhaps, but her scent. He could almost believe it to be her. But there was no recognition in her eyes when she stood trembling before him, so very afraid but with that familiar fire in her eyes. </p>
<p>A descendant then, he decided, and a wholly human one at that. Old grief was smothered with a new rage. She’d left their pack and gone and bred with some human, resulting in this chit of a girl who had the misfortune to be her very near twin. </p>
<p>He’d doused her with his poison in a fit of rage - only for her to survive. Because of course she did - she was her descendent. </p>
<p>It felt like a whole new betrayal when she cheered in triumph when Inuyasha carved off his arm.</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru resolved to keep an eye on her then. The longer she spent at Inuyasha’s side the greater her resemblance to the Kagome he knew grew, until she was a perfect replica of the half-drowned priestess he’d been first introduced to. Her attempts to use a bow were woefully lacking, just like hers was. There was too much of a resemblance for it to be a coincidence. </p>
<p>But Kagome had been gone for centuries - humans didn’t live longer than a handful of decades without the use of dark magic and her aura was shockingly clear of any taint.  </p>
<p>Now, however, it was heavy. He slipped into the trees a silent specter, following the young miko - for once dressed modestly in the robes of her station - who had so foolishly left the relative safety of the village. Her stride was even as she followed a well-worn path outside the village changing course. Leaping from bough to bough he easily kept pace with the distracted priestess. An irrational urge to confront her about her carelessness rose within him. There were youkai within this forest that would love nothing more to make a meal of her; it was only his presence that stayed their claws, none willing to risk the certain death that would follow should they interrupt his hunt. He suppressed the urge; the girl was not his Kagome and thus not his concern.</p>
<p>Inuyasha’s scent was strongest in the upper boughs of the largest tree. A curious thing, Sesshōmaru thought idly as he leaped into the same spot his half-brother had vacated some hours earlier, one would assume the half-breed would wish to avoid the place of his imprisonment. </p>
<p>He watched as the girl climbed the tree’s roots with ease. She faced the massive trunk and rested her hand against the wood. A pink glow emanated from her skin, soft and soothing and achingly familiar, whereupon it stretched to combine with the aura that came from the tree. She and the tree communed for some time. All the while Sesshōmaru kept his own youki on a tight leash lest he gave himself away.</p>
<p>Finally, their strange communion came to an end. Kagome stretched and dropped off the protruding roots presumably to return to the village. Sesshōmaru made a move to follow, only to fix eyes on an unwelcome intruder.</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru had routinely kept tabs on his unwanted half-brother and as such was familiar with his unwise choice in a mate. He’d been disgusted to learn that Inuyasha at one point had abandoned his goal of becoming a full-demon to instead become fully human in order to appease his chosen. It was shameful really; if he were to have gone through with it, Sesshōmaru had been prepared to kill him for the insult to their shared blood. So, when the half-breed had met his fate at the end of an enchanted arrow, he had felt no sympathy. A harsh lesson but one that would be learned from.</p>
<p>Except, he hadn't.</p>
<p>Inuyasha had become quite attached to Kagome shortly after she had freed him, almost shockingly so. It’d disturbed something within Sesshōmaru; he’d dismissed it as protective instincts roused due to the girl’s resemblance to his father’s mate. Yet when the deceased miko had been returned and trapped in a shell of clay and ash, he had been oddly pleased that Inuyasha's affections had shifted from the living, breathing reincarnation of the abomination that was his former lover.</p>
<p>Except, they didn't.</p>
<p>The fool dithered between the two, chasing after the undead and asserting a claim over the living, denying all three peace with his inability to make a choice.</p>
<p>Thrice Sesshōmaru had crossed paths with the woman-turned-golem. Twice in random happenstance and once to banish her from his lands. All three instances she had been accompanied by her ghostly servants, the Shinidamachū; identical to the one that had slithered before the girl, twisting, and curling until it had her attention and leading her into the clearing beyond.</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru followed, head tilted as he listened to the ensuing conversation between the two miko.</p>
<p>"Let me give you some advice: you are not strong enough to fight the whims of fate. Accept your lot in life with dignity. You are weak, an imitation, a child playing at being a hero. Do not think you can ever rise above your station," the undead one said coldly. </p>
<p>"That's where you and I differ, Kikyo," the girl snapped back. "You settled. I'm not going to let the idea of fate and destiny shackle me. You have to take what you want if you want it bad enough – and I'll fight even if it kills me. Maybe I'm just stubborn like Inuyasha says. But at the end of the day, I refuse to give up and have someone dictate my life. It's my life. And no one can take that away from me."</p>
<p>Well said, he thought. At that moment she looked exactly like Kagome. For a split second, he was deeply proud before he remembered himself and stamped it down. She was not her. Their Kagome was gone.</p>
<p>With a gesture, the girl was enveloped in the writhing bodies of the Shinidamachū and lifted aloft over the yawning darkness of the well. Sesshōmaru tensed, watching closely at the sudden display. Drops of poison dripped from his claws but he paid it no mind. </p>
<p>The spell the undead priestess wove was complex, enveloping the now rising energies of the well that had previously been dormant. With wide eyes he watched as it came to life, the darkness banished by blinding light that scattered pink and blue sparks. Its ancient magic twisted against the foreign invader, pulsing wildly in its struggle for dominance</p>
<p>“Perhaps you do speak wisdom,” the priestess said softly. “I am dead; there is no consequence worse than that.”</p>
<p>The girl struggled against the Shinidamachu. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I am taking back the life that should have been mine. It is time for you to return home, Kagome. Your services are no longer needed.”</p>
<p>Seconds before the Shinidamachū released their hold on the girl, the magic of the well snapped in a chaotic vortex of power before being smothered by a spell the undead one began to carve within the wood.</p>
<p>A shout came from beyond the clearing. Sesshōmaru paid it no mind as the one called Kikyo was carried away by her servants. He wasted no time in darting to the well, leaping up onto the lip of it to peer down into its depths. It was as it has always been: dry and empty save for a thick tangle of creeping vines that gave no hint to the powers it contained.</p>
<p>Inuyasha burst into the clearing.</p>
<p>"Oi, what the fuck are you doin' here, you icy bastard?"</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru didn't even spare him the courtesy of a glance. Curiosity aroused, he stepped off the edge to drop into the dark shaft, knees bending slightly to absorb the impact. It looked precisely as a dry well should. He pulsed his aura, searching. There was not a single hint of magic remaining. It was as if it had never been.</p>
<p>He jumped and landed several feet away from the well. Inuyasha had been joined by the rest of his ragtag pack, sans the girl of course. The slayer stood closest to him, holding her weapon at the ready with an easy grace that came with experience. At her side, Kirara had shifted into her larger size. Flames licked at her paws but did not burn the grass beneath. She had angled herself in a way to protect the slayer's flank, but also to the small, trembling kit who was just barely managing to put on a brave face as he held what looked to be a child's top in his paws. Wide green eyes met flat gold; the kit yipped and dropped his gaze to bare his neck on instinct, stepping underneath the fire cat who shielded him. The fire cat made a soothing sound in her throat before fixing Sesshōmaru with an unamused look. </p>
<p>Inuyasha planted himself firmly between him and his pack. As he should; Sesshōmaru was uncertain as to whether or not the half-breed was aware of his actions or if it was instinct that drove the half-breed to take the place of alpha, but it was ultimately irrelevant. Tessaiga thrummed in its wielder's grip, vibrating in anticipation of the battle to come. An old pang of rage bloomed in his chest at the sight of his birthright wielded by one so unworthy.</p>
<p>The half-breed was a nuisance and at present not worth his time. Instead, he focused on the second male who now knelt before the well. It was foolish to have his back turned to an enemy – or perhaps it was faith in his companions that allowed him to direct his attention to other matters?  Sesshōmaru could sense the spiritual power within him from his training as a monk, but he also had the curious curse of a wind tunnel within his right palm. A formidable weapon if unstable. As it were the monk was inspecting the fresh damage to the wood, lips silently, fingertips just barely grazing over the spell.</p>
<p>"- you just going to fucking stand there? What the hell are you doing here?! If you did something to Kikyo I'll -"</p>
<p>"Inuyasha," the monk called. He was ignored.</p>
<p>"- you stupid bastard. You just don't fucking get it? This is my territory – "</p>
<p>"Inuyasha – "</p>
<p>"– acting all high and mighty with that icicle shoved up your ass –"</p>
<p>"<em>Inuyasha</em>."</p>
<p>"What?" he snarled, not taking his eyes off his half-brother.</p>
<p>"You need to see this." The monk's tone was strained.</p>
<p>Inuyasha growled, his grip tightening around Tessaiga’s hilt. "I'm kinda busy here, Miroku!"</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes."You would be wise to heed the monk, half-breed," he said with zero inflection.</p>
<p>"And why should I do that, huh?" Inuyasha scoffed.  "Knowing you it's gonna be some kind of trick."</p>
<p>"Unlikely," interjected the monk. "Unless your brother has somehow managed to develop an affinity for holy power."</p>
<p>"Half-brother," they answered in unison. Icy gold clashed with molten amber with equal loathing.</p>
<p>"There is a spell here, one that can only be cast by someone with holy powers. Sesshōmaru-sama for all his formidable power does not have the capability to do so."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean he couldn't've forced some poor bastard to do it,” Inuyasha grunted. </p>
<p>Miroku gave his friend an exasperated look.</p>
<p>"What?" Inuyasha asked defensively. "He's evil enough!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should ask him as to why he's here," the slayer offered, coming forward to stand beside the monk, leaning forward to examine the carving herself. The fire cat followed, picking the kit up by his collar to carry him with her.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Sango? You're supposed to be on my side!"</p>
<p>"And we are, Inuyasha,” she replied with forced patience. “But don't you even want to find out why he's here?"</p>
<p>After a few moments of deliberation, he glared at the stoic demon. "Keh. You lay a claw on them and I swear I will shove Tessaiga so far up your ass, you'll be spitting ice chips from that icicle you've got up there. Got it?" </p>
<p>"The spell here is extremely complex,” Miroku began as he traced his fingers over the carved wooden lip. “The foundations of it are very similar to ones I have seen during my training, but they weren't commonly used."</p>
<p>"And why is that?" Sango asked.</p>
<p>"Do you see this here?" He tapped at a string of curious-looking symbols. "The sort of spell that uses these symbols is incredibly elaborate. It is not something that is taught to novices. Years of study would be required to understand the nuances that go into it, not counting the mental and physical training."</p>
<p>"We get it, bouzo, it's powerful," Inuyasha snapped. "But what the fuck does it do and why is it on the well? And what's it have to do with Kikyo and Kagome?"</p>
<p>A dark brow twitched in irritation. "I am getting to that. The spell here is incomplete as if the caster were interrupted.” Miroku looked up at Sesshōmaru, his lips pulled in a tight line. “You were here before we arrived. Did you see who was here, Sesshōmaru-sama?"</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru considered the monk. He wore his calm mask well, with only the subtle tightening around his eyes and the deep furrow of his brow being the only outward signs of his worry. Whatever the nature of the spell was it had the monk deeply concerned for the wellbeing of their missing packmate. </p>
<p>"There was a confrontation between the undead priestess and your packmate," he answered finally in a bored tone. </p>
<p>Inuyasha swore violently, startling the already terrified kit. Sango pulled him into her lap to soothe him as Miroku's grip tightened on his staff, his knuckles going white.</p>
<p>"What sort of confrontation?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Your priestess was uninjured. The abomination pushed her into the well and inscribed the spell but was interrupted by the half-breed's bellowing and fled."</p>
<p>"Oi, Kikyo's not an abomination – "</p>
<p>"I see.” The furrow between Miroku’s brow deepened as he turned back to consider the well. “This is… worrisome." Sango reached out a hand to squeeze the monk's shoulder, his own hand coming up to cover her own. He took a deep breath to steady himself.<br/>“What is the nature of this spell?” Sesshōmaru asked suddenly. </p>
<p>If Miroku was surprised by his curiosity he didn’t show it. "The spell carved in the wood is a combination of an exorcism and sealing. These symbols here," he traced his finger over the grooves, "are meant to leech any sort of power from the target.” He tapped the half-finished symbols, the last of which was quite jagged. “These ones here, they're designed to seal the target, not unlike the one that was used to seal Inuyasha. But because it wasn't finished, it left the spell unstable."</p>
<p>"Unstable? How unstable?"</p>
<p>"Do you see this ofuda here?" He pointed to it. "It appears Kikyo attempted to stabilize the spell but by doing so she's disrupted the structure of it that much more." He made a thoughtful noise. “I would not think her capable of that sort of carelessness.”</p>
<p>"So, what do we do to fix it?" Inuyasha demanded.</p>
<p>The silence that followed his question was thick with apprehension and growing dread.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Miroku said quietly.</p>
<p>Inuyasha exploded.</p>
<p>"What the fuck do you mean nothing?! You're the expert on this bullshit! Kagome's on the other side of the well!" He leaped over Miroku’s head and landed in the bottom of the well with a loud curse. He jumped back out and landed on the lip of the well before repeating the process two more times. “Why won’t this damn thing work?!”</p>
<p>Miroku clasped his hands before him, head still bowed. Shippou climbed up beside him to peer into the well, his tail twitching.</p>
<p>"What I am saying, Inuyasha is that the spell has absorbed all the magic in the well. The passage between time is gone, Inuyasha, and cannot be brought back.”</p>
<p>Sango gasped. "You don't mean…"</p>
<p>"With the violent nature of the spell, the chances of Kagome having returned home to her time are slim. It’s very likely she's ended up in another time altogether, or….”</p>
<p>“Or what?” Inuyasha snapped. </p>
<p>“Or she has become trapped between times."</p>
<p>Inuyasha lunged, yanking Miroku up by the collar of his robes, shoving his face to close, snapping his fangs. The usual gold flickered with red as purple markings began to bleed onto his skin. Sango grabbed on his haori but the near-feral half-demon shook her off with ease.</p>
<p>"We’re not fucking abandoning Kagome,” he snarled, shaking the shell-shocked monk. Before he could rip into him further, Sesshōmaru interjected one again.</p>
<p>“You will explain what you mean by… Kagome being trapped ‘between times.’”</p>
<p>“None of your business,” Inuyasha snapped. </p>
<p>Shippo glanced at Sango and Miroku, who seemed to be trying to decide if they should answer or not. “Kit.” The daiyoukai’s command made Shippo’s fur bristle. </p>
<p>When the answer did not come, Sesshōmaru growled, his heavy youki blanketing over Shippo’s will, forcing him to bow to instinct and obey his command.</p>
<p>“You can’t use what I say to hurt Kagome!” The daiyoukai’s smothering aura lightened as if he’d been caught by surprise by the kit’s request. Shippo took a deep breath, still trembling but continued on, “Or us. Or Inuyasha!”</p>
<p>There was a long pregnant pause as Sesshōmaru regarded them with an unreadable expression. Finally, “This one has more important things to do than waste his time on ending unworthy lives.”</p>
<p>Before Sesshōmaru could reassert his dominance, he gave in. “The well transports Kagome to her home in the future. Only she and Inuyasha can use it.”</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened a fraction. “The future?”</p>
<p>Shippo nodded, leaning close to Kirara who had gently tugged him closer to her body. “Five hundred years in the future.”</p>
<p>“Keh. Ain’t like it matters right now.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared into the darkness of the well shaft, rocking back on his heels. “We gotta fix the well and get her back. We’ve got shit to do.” Despite his harsh words, Inuyasha’s ears were flat against his head, an obvious sign of his worry.</p>
<p>“The well can’t be fixed, Inuyasha,” Miroku said with more than a little reluctance. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I don’t believe that.” Tessaiga flared brightly as it transformed to its smaller size before Inuyasha stowed it in its sheath. “Get movin’ monk. We gotta figure this out.”</p>
<p>"If there was a way -” </p>
<p>“There’s always a way,” Inuyasha interrupted. “She ain’t gone. I’ll get her back no matter what.”</p>
<p>"She is and will remain so, half-breed." All eyes snapped to the bored-looking demon lord they had clearly forgotten was there.</p>
<p>Inuyasha’s lip curled in a snarl. "No one fucking asked your opinion –"</p>
<p>"However," Sesshōmaru continued over Inuyasha's ranting. "She is not trapped between times."</p>
<p>The group stilled, staring at him with hope. </p>
<p>. "And how would you know that Sesshōmaru-sama?" Sango asked carefully.</p>
<p>Summer night eyes that were strangely soft lingered on the well. "Because I remember her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome hung between the strange suspension of consciousness and unawareness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet. Not silent; here in the soft stillness she could hear the gentle exhalations of her breath, along with the quiet humming of reiki under her skin. With each inhalation, the power swelled only to dissipate upon the following exhale. The cycle repeated as slow and gentle as the tides, the single constant in an untethered world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how long she'd been like this. Not that it really mattered; in this place of half-dreaming time was an intangible, fluid thing; observed from afar and let go. It was a place that defied explanation. It simply existed, and within it, so did she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been forever or not long at all but change came into her little cocoon. It wasn't so much of a disturbance as much as it was an awareness that she wasn't alone. She waited to see what it would do. When it seemed nothing would happen, she dismissed it and receded back into her mind to drift once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice rang out through the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was familiar, Kagome thought, but it slipped from her grasp too quick to catch. It left her uneasy and she made to sink inside herself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice became more insistent. She pointedly ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice seemed to have had enough. A second presence made itself known in the form of power that rolled over her skin, dousing her in a fire that did not burn. Her reiki arose without her consent to flood her senses as it swelled against the intruder -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was drowning in gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome reached out a tentative hand in wide-eyed wonder toward the dazzling shimmer. Warmth trickled down her fingers, her arm, and further still until it slid beneath her skin, thrumming comfortably alongside her reiki. It was a foreign feeling but not altogether unwelcome. It didn't burrow so much as flow through her body, sweeping from her toes, to her thighs, curling hotly in her belly, touching every part of her. She delighted in the feeling and opened herself up for more. It accepted her invitation and sunk deeper still. She didn't know how she knew, it didn't matter, but it was supposed to be here, and she was happy for it to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it found the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how it'd gotten there, but it hurt to remember. Darkness began to leech across her cocoon. She shied away from it, instinctively trying to shield herself from the pain it would bring. The gold energy shined brighter, hotter, flaring and blinding her with its brilliance as it pushed back the dark; she curled into it and let it bring the memory to the fore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashes. A bath of foul-smelling fluid. Clay-stained fingers gripping tight, unbearable stillness, helplessness, Inuyasha don't say my name, please, don't say my name –</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain pain pain, gods help her, she was being torn apart, ripped outside her skin. For an eternity she was forced into a body not her own – Kikyo her name was Kikyo. Or it had used to be? She had another name, didn't she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A vicious tear, a silent cry, and she was back in a body, Kagome Kagome Kagome, I am Kagome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo kept a part of her - their? - soul, just enough to remember, to be half-alive. It left behind a soul-deep ache and a hole that should not be. It hurt the most when she was near herself, who she used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was angry. The gold light lashed and sparked as it worried at the hole as if it were an enemy to be defeated. She wanted to tell it to stop, to soothe its swirling wrath, but it was too far gone for words. When it appeared, there was no enemy to fight, the energy calmed to a soft shimmer before slotting itself neatly into the jagged edges of her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain wasn't gone but was significantly eased. For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt like she could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice returned, the sound ringing from all around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome, it's time to come back now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I have to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must. There is much to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there….? I don't remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will in time. But you must come back first. Time to wake up, Kagome.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kagome jerked awake with a gasp; her hand pressed over her galloping heart. The dream had already begun to slip away, as was the nature of dreams, leaving behind a strange sense of fullness. Where there had been a bone-deep chill was now a gentle warmth. The revelation was shocking. She'd become accustomed to the bone-deep chill that had lingered since their encounter with Urasue. Her limbs felt lighter as if a heavy burden had finally been relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd long suspected that it'd been a symptom from a piece of her soul being missing, along with her inability to fully harness her powers. Kaede had shared her suspicions; she alone was who Kagome had confided in after the encounter. The woman had been sympathetic but unable to offer any advice as to how Kagome might be able to work the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a theory of course. It may just very well be that Kagome really was truly that inept. The only way to know for sure was to test it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up slowly, marveling at her energy levels. Mornings had never been her friend, which had only become worse once Kikyo had returned, but now she felt better than she had before she'd come from the well. Grinning, she stretched her arms above her head, the motion followed by a chorus of snaps and pops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you finally awake, little one," a deep voice said, "I had begun to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome's eyes snapped open. A youkai sat across from her on the far side of a small fire that crackled merrily between them. Even seated it was evident he was quite tall, with the broad shoulders of an athlete. His long silver hair was tied back in a long topknot revealing sharply pointed ears. Heavy brows were set over rich golden eyes, made even more striking by the blue markings slashed over sharp cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Tōga," he continued. "And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blinked. It took a minute for her brain to catch up with what her eyes were seeing. “Kagome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head looking just like a curious pup. "Kagome," he drew out each syllable. The corners of his mouth tipped up in a small smile. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were dozens of things she wanted to ask first (namely where her companions were) but before she could ask her stomach made a horrific noise. Her cheeks flamed as she settled a hand over her belly as if she could stifle its insistent demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga made no comment, but his eyes glinted with mirth. He turned his attention to the skewers of meat roasting over the fire. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the eating habits of humans, but I do know they prefer their food to be cooked. You'll have to tell me if I did it right." Tōga handed her a skewer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she was hungry enough to eat it raw, but it was probably better off not to risk E coli. It was cooked through if a bit overdone, but Kagome wasn't going to complain. In short order she polished off two of them, shaking her head when he offered her a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said. “I guess I have you to thank for saving me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga drew up a leg and settled his arm upon his knee, his wrist dangling comfortably. “Something like that,” he replied. The fire popped in a shower of sparks that made his eyes seem to glow. “What do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes as she thought back. “My friends and I had just gotten back to the village. We were all pretty tired, but I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.” Her brow furrowed. “That’s strange. I can’t remember what happened after. Just this feeling of… darkness.” She shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found you beside a well not very far from here, surrounded by the purified remains of dozens of demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s eyes snapped open, and she pinned him with a surprised stare, blue eyes wide. “Purified? Who could have done that to so many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga cocked his head. “You are a priestess,” he said quietly. “Surely you know how to wield the power you possess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome laughed but there was no humor in it. “Barely. Kikyo was the talented one, not me. I can barely shoot a bow, let alone use my powers.” She sighed and dropped her eyes to the fire. “I’m not exactly cut out to be a priestess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a long moment. Then, “You are either an accomplished liar, or you honestly believe what you just said. However, I am disinclined to believe you to be a liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked, blinking owlishly. “Why would I lie about any of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “You are a lone human female who possesses spiritual powers and in the company of an unknown demon. Although,” he smiled wryly, “it would be foolish to downplay one’s abilities in a potentially dangerous situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in no danger from me, little one. It was just an observation.” He said when she stiffened and leaned back further away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said slowly. “So, you’re saying that I was the one who purified all of those demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct. There was no other spiritual signature in the clearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wilted. “Just my luck. The one time I’m almost competent, and I can’t even remember what I did.” Sighing, she grabbed a nearby stick and poked the fire. “Thank you for telling me,” she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inclined his head. “You mentioned that you struggle to use a bow? I was under the impression miko training begins in childhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. But I didn’t have any training, not unless you count having a bow shoved in my hand and orders to shoot a target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up. “You have no training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “My abilities… manifested late,” she said carefully. “I didn’t know I was a miko until a year or so ago.” She smiled wryly. “It’s a little ironic actually; my family are shrine keepers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga made a thoughtful noise as he considered her carefully. "Why has your training been lacking? Are your instructors unsuited to teaching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome bit her lip as she considered what to say. “Not exactly,” she said carefully. “There really hasn’t been much time for formal training so I’m pretty useless when it comes to combat. My friends look out for me when they can, but you know how it is.” She gestured to the swords laid beside him. “When you’re on the battlefield things can get dicey almost instantly. The fact that I can’t defend myself is a big reason why I get kidnapped a lot. Kikyo never had that problem.” The last was said under her breath but Toga heard it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the second time you have compared yourself to this ‘Kikyo’,” he noted thoughtfully. The fire popped with a flare of sparks, highlighting the gold of his eyes into something molten for half a moment before they returned to their normal hue. “Just who is she to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she told him, albeit the edited version. She was mystified at how forthcoming she’d already been, but there was something about him that made her feel at ease - like she could spill all the secrets of her heart and he wouldn’t judge her for a single one. However the fact remained that he was still a stranger, a kind one, and the knowledge of her true origins could be dangerous should he turn out to be less than kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he murmured when she finished her tale. “So Naraku and Inuyasha both remain obsessed with your pre-incarnation, thus prompting her return as undead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say Inuyasha is obsessed.” Kagome shifted, drawing her knees to her chest and propping her chin on them. “They’re in love. Naraku is definitely obsessed, which is why he made them think they betrayed each other in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toga met Kagome’s eyes with a serious expression. “If this ‘Inuyasha’ person truly loved her, he would have freed her the moment she was brought back,” he said not unkindly. “Their story was a tragic one, but it is time for them to move on. The dead have no place among the living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome bristled and opened her mouth to defend her friend’s choices but found the words would not come. There was nothing he said that was wrong, and in the deepest part of her heart she agreed with him. Everytime Inuyasha returned from his ‘secret’ meetings with Kikyo he was a little more solemn and the shadows in his eyes were just a little more difficult to chase away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as much as she wanted to hate Kikyo, she just couldn’t. Partially because she was so dear to Inuyasha, but also because she was another one of Naraku’s victims - his first really if you thought about it. What had happened to her was an abomination against life and death. That didn’t excuse her actions post-resurrection but Kagome could see how it had turned her into the woman she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that is enough darkness for the evening, I think,” Toga said, jerking Kagome from her reverie. He took his swords in hand and stood. “It is late and you have had a trying day. I will keep watch tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome bit her lip as she peered out of the mouth of the cave and to the darkness beyond. “I really need to find my friends. They must be worried sick about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss your plans after you have gotten some rest,” he insisted, firmly but not unkindly. “Sleep, little one. You are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pile of furs were certainly tempting. As she dithered over whether or not to heed his advice, Toga made himself comfortable by the mouth of the cave and unsheathed the larger of his swords, laying it across his lap. It really was a beautiful blade. A year in the feudal era had given her a newfound appreciation for them, even if she would never be comfortable with the violence that accompanied them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second sword gave her pause. There was something about it that was familiar, as if she’d seen it before. It was a demonic blade; she didn’t know of any demons like Toga that carried mortal ones, and they were all very unwilling to part with their weapons. She definitely would have remembered crossing paths with him before, she thought with a slight blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that final thought, she crawled under the furs and went to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Morning came far too early in Kagome’s opinion and with it a screaming headache. She wanted nothing more than to burrow back into the furs and sleep it off. Her body, however, had other ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga was missing from the cave when she threw off the furs. For a moment panic set in - she was alone, with no weapon save for miko powers that sometimes heeded her call outside of battle, and completely lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Kagome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took several deep breaths, focusing on calming down, and mentally counted down from ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she’d reached three Tōga reappeared in a flash of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the area, nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply in the same way Inuyasha did when searching out potential threats. Blue sparks dripped from his claws, leaving the scent of ozone in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you well?” Toga asked, his tone measured and even, a stark contrast to the iron grip he appeared to be holding on his significant youki. Gooseflesh erupted on Kagome’s skin at the brush of it against her own reiki which had risen in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she insisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damage control time, even though I don’t know why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This, at least, she had experience in: calming down agitated demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga didn’t appear to be convinced. The sparks dissipated with the flex of his fingers, and his posture relaxed although he remained between her and the cave entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heartbeat sped up significantly. What frightened you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she might have been shocked to hear he had picked up on something so subtle, but she’d been traveling too long with demons to be surprised by anything they threw at her. It left her a little envious really - all those extra senses had to come in useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still waiting for an answer. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I thought you’d left,” she admitted. “Then I remembered I didn’t have my bow and that I have no idea where I am or where my companions are.” She ducked her head. “Don’t mind me. Just another irrational human thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause before Tōga closed the space between them. He knelt, and with gentle fingers tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. “Your fear was not irrational, little one,” he said gently. “I had thought to tell you I would be leaving but thought it best to let you rest. I apologize for causing you distress; given your current situation, it is understandable that your mind would jump to the worst possible conclusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stared at him with wide-eyes throughout his apology. It felt somewhat surreal - Inuyasha offered no explanations or apologies for his comings and goings, particularly with Kikyo, even though he was less of a hard-ass in the days that followed. In the beginning, he’d been outright cruel about it, poking fun about her being an ‘overly emotional wench who cries at everything'. And, to be fair, she did cry quite a bit at the beginning of the shard hunt. Her life had been quite sheltered up until she had fallen through time. When compared to the average person of feudal Japan, she’d lived like nobility; she was educated, had a stable home with no threat of starvation or demon attacks. The culture shock had been very real and it cut quite a bit that the one person who could understand a little of what she was going through made fun of her for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, his life had been one trial after another for the sole crime of being born, but he’d seen her world and met her family. He had to know on some level that she was trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected kindness and understanding from a demon she hadn’t even known for a full day were almost enough to send her into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, no harm done.” She managed a small smile. “Thank you for coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head as he considered her. “My people do not abandon those under their protection. My duties require my occasional absence, but understand that I will return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The explanation was well-received, if somewhat concerning. He wasn’t… planning to keep her, was he? Tōga had been nothing but helpful since he’d found her, but she had to return to her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, the tips of his claws indenting her skin from where he still held her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied, he pulled away and returned to the fire where two fish were roasting. Kagome took the time to fold up the furs and center herself. When there was nothing left for her to do, she asked if there was anywhere she could clean up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a small stream outside the cave that should suit your needs,” he said. “Turn left and you will see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed his instructions and sure enough there it was, crystal clear and shining in the early morning sun. It was also freezing. Still, she felt much better having washed her hands and face, although she would have done just about anything for her toothbrush. Rinsing out her mouth just didn’t have the same effect as good ol’ toothpaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish was done when she returned. Tōga as it turned out was a decent conversationalist, sticking to light topics as she ate. He asked her general questions about her training and her companions and listened without interrupting. She had just finished a funny story involving one of Shippo’s successful pranks against Inuyasha when he asked, “What is the nature of your relationship with Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blinked. “He’s my best friend.” And then she frowned. “You don’t have something against half-demons do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of the sort,” he answered. “It is curious to hear a priestess speak so fondly of demons, half-blooded or otherwise. Refreshing, but certainly not the norm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome snorted and tossed her sticks into the fire. “Yeah, I hear that a lot. Where I’m from it’s not acceptable to judge someone based on something they can’t control, like race or species. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are matters more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga flashed her a smile that had Kagome nearly reeling from the beauty of it. “It appears you and I are of a similar mind. I hope to foster understanding between my people and yours and it is good to hear that it can be done. Where do you come from where such tolerance is the norm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome hesitated. She’d already been much more candid with him than was probably wise, no matter how kind he’d been, and opted to exercise caution. “Nowhere you’ve been,” she said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he didn’t press. He stood and slid his swords into his obi before holding out a hand to pull Kagome up. </span>
  <span>“You mentioned wanting to locate your companions - do you know where they might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should still be at Kaede’s," she replied, feeling a curious pang of regret at their inevitable parting. "The village isn’t very far from here, so if you want to leave I should be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tōga frowned. “Have you already forgotten my words from earlier? Until you are reunited with your companions I will accompany you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that!” She insisted, wringing her hands. While she meant what she’d said, the thought of heading back alone was less than ideal, even if it was a short walk away. Which in itself was concerning - she’d never had to fear anything between the well and the village. So why had she started now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching a dark brow, Tōga replied, “I think you will find that I do not do anything I do not want to, little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They departed, walking side by side through the forest. They were only a few minutes from the village edge when Toga stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked as he scented the air. Icy dread slid down her spine as his expression darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is smoke on the wind,” he said grimly and pointed in the direction of the village. “Smoke and blood.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>